This study is designed to evaluate the safety of intravenous FIBLAST trafermin in the treatment of patients with peripheral arterial occlusive disease suffering from intermittent claudication; and to assess the efficacy of intraveous FIBLAST trafermin in improving the exercise performance (as defined by peak walking time on a graded treatmill protocol) of patients with intermittent claudication over a four-to 12-week period; to assess the efficac of intravenous FIBLAST trafermin in improving functional status as evaluated by questionnaire; and to assess the efficacy of intravenous FIBLAST trafermin in improving peak hyperemic calf blood flow as measured by plethysmography, and lower limb blood flow as assessed by magnetic resonance studies and angiography.